Dark Prophecy story arc (Myth Galaxy)
The Dark Prophecy story arc is an episodic short story series following the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps. Their mission is to bring order to the galaxy, but when word of a force beyond mortal comprehension spreads, they quickly learn that things are not as simply as they once assumed. Dark Prophecy will undergo some fine tuning in preparation for its port to the Nexus. List of stories The Dark Prophecy story arc is split into two categories. The main stories are those that directly advance the plot forward. The side stories are dedicated more towards character development, and they take place in between the events of the main stories. Main Stories #The Best of the Best #Operation Dragonslayer #Operation Money Cushion #Operation Dark Secrets #Operation Titanic Discoveries #The Call of Home #Return to the Roots #Homecoming #The Scorching Moon #City of the Tokarthi #The Final Confrontation Side stories *Operation Raising Hell *Operation Sentinel *Story:Operation Guardian Angel *Story:Operation Intervention *Tales from the Bunker Synopsis Background For as long as recorded galactic history, strange beings known as Harbingers have taken control of the races of the Milky Way galaxy to stir conflict. The last of these races to be controlled, the Ghorax, were recently defeated going against the cycle which has endured for hundreds of thousands of years. A new threat emerges, known as the Genodraco, and they are believed to be the next iteration of the Harbingers. This story arc follows the adventures of the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps, a joint elite task force dedicated to resolving the galactic conflicts that await. Plot The GSSOC had begun investigation into some strange activity regarding the Genodraco Legion, who had been recently attacking some remote KMF colonies. The GSSOC later discovered that the implanted Karnasaur Renr Gron was directly involved. Eventually, they concluded that he has far more connections than previously thought including a variant of the infamous Cult of Cain. Not long after, a suspicious Dhragolon named Umbra Castra had checked into a galaxy-class hotel on Herit and the GSSOC were told to capture him. Though the GSSOC was successful, Ahrganot had entered a Maj frenzy. He chose to temporarily depart from the team to resolve some personal business such as finding his brother and confronting his old master. Eventually, GSSOC managed to track down Renr on the remote world Silva. After a brief confrontation, Renr was killed in battle. Before his death, he revealed that he was working for the Harbinger god itself, a mysterious entity known as Infra who in a previous life, was in fact Cain. Today, he takes the form of Ahrganot's old master. The GSSOC team realized just how powerful Infra was - he could not be stopped with normal weapons. Fortunately, Seru Tra'war of the KMF discovered some interesting activity on the planet Novarckas. She suspected that whatever they found down there could be the key to stopping Infra as well as another enemy that would soon enter the scene. Inside a giant mountain on New Arckas, the GSSOC discovered the city of Arkadium as well as a VI interface known as Na'zrah. Eons ago, a plethora of ancient civilizations ruled the galaxy and left behind powerful artifacts that were considered borderline magic. They informed them of the locations of several artifacts that could potentially stop Infra. Each of these artifacts were located on their homeworlds. The GSSOC had to confront their pasts in order to attain these artifacts. Eventually, after collecting the artifacts, the GSSOC discovered that Infra had been toying with them personally to create protagonists in his story to foster conflict and to create heroes. Infra explains that should he die, the universe will become threatened with destruction by another force known as Vernietigen. Etah believes that Infra has become deluded and proceeds to kill him anyway. The fate of the galaxy remains uncertain when astronomers begin scrambling to find out if such an entity as Vernietigen truly exists or whether Infra was bluffing all along.